


Kissing Corpses (didn't know you'd wake)

by Occamaestro



Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, POV Tom Riddle, Poison, Poison Apples, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro
Summary: He had been poisoned by Albus Dumbledore. How embarrassing.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964080
Comments: 22
Kudos: 207





	Kissing Corpses (didn't know you'd wake)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this drabble! <3

When Tom wakes, he sees two things. A mop of hair, and a red apple with blackened insides. Tom blinks, and for a moment, time stops.

_ “Tom my boy, would you care for an apple?”  _

Suddenly, he starts to laugh. Albus freaking Dumbledore had poisoned him,  _ him _ , because of his ideals. It wasn’t like he was a dark lord either, just a boy, fresh out of Hogwarts. 

It is so, so, hilarious because Dumbledore is supposed to be the leader of light and the absolute epitome of good. 

But what good person poisons someone barely of the majority? What good person blacklists a boy, just because they want to change the world? What good person looks down at a child, someone who has grown up all alone at an orphanage, neglected and abused, and marks them with the words ‘evil’? 

“Are you okay?” Tom stops short, his maniacal cackling paused, resting in his sore, slightly itchy throat. 

Beside him is a man with hair as dark as a blackboard and eyes as green as a pickled toad. (Where did that come from? Tom internally sighs, for a moment he had sounded like a pining eleven-year-old)

Suddenly, Tom frowns. Why was a man in his cot- oh, he thinks, as he examines his surroundings, he is not in his cottage any longer. He now lies in an open casket in the woods (a casket, the sheer nerve), jewel incrusted top now moved to the side, and grass wilted by the edges, the only remaining traces (besides the apple and him) of his long poison induced nap. 

Honestly, he is kind of surprised he hasn’t been buried in an actual grave by now. One would think the morbidity of his situation would be creepy to most. (Not that he is naive enough to think Dumbledore had admitted to poisoning him, but he could at least hope one of his knights had exposed the old man)

Now that Tom thinks about it, what poison had Dumbledore used anyway? He has never heard of a comatose potion besides the draught of living death, and even that wouldn’t have been powerful enough to keep him pristine as always throughout the undoubtedly many months, if not years, he had been asleep.

At first glance, the toxic apple seems fatal, an irreversable murder wrapped in a fruit. The only weakness tom can pinpoint currently are the seeds; still brown, fresh, and fit to be planted. Dumbledore couldn’t have added a metaphor to his poison, could he? Belatedly, Tom realizes this is Albus Dumbledore he is thinking about. The old coot absolutely would have made a strange moralizing antidote. 

Tom thinks about it for a moment. Red apple, black insides, pretty coffin, the final words (“this could have been avoided if you have just chosen to love-”). 

Ah yes, this had undoubtedly been a test of affection, friendship, and passion, all cheesier than the last. True love’s kiss, if Tom has to bet on it. How disgusting. (at least he hadn’t been drowned in lemon drops, Tom thinks dryly. That certainly would have been a worse way to go) Sighing, he turns his attention back to the man, his soulmate, who has started fiddling with his cuffs. 

“Do you often go kissing corpses?” Tom asks politely. The man chokes. 


End file.
